Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing a joined piece.
Background Information
Vehicle component parts are manufactured using various methods, such as casting, forging, and welding. For example, one type of vehicle component, a steering member (also known as a steering support member) features various parts, such as a steering supporter member or a harness attachment fixture, attached to a pipe-shaped member.
As parts are primarily attached to these steering members via welding, specialized assembly jigs are used to hold the parts in place during welding so that the parts are attached to the steering member at positions according to design (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H08-048174).